Dear Edward
by BigCityDreams4ever
Summary: Based on the Book Dear John by Nicholas Sparks. And now a major motion picture. DO NOT EAD IF YOU ARE READING OR GOING TO READ DEAR JOHN. Edward is in the military and when he comes home for a visit, he meets Bella. Summary sucks.


**A/N:Hey guys!! This story is base on the wonderful book Dear John by Nicholas Sparks. Dear John is also going to be a major motion picture that will come out in February. It's a wonderful book. Nicholas Sparks also wrote A walk to remember, The notebook, Message in a bottle, and much more!!. So I decided to turn Dear John into a Twilight verison. This is book base. all humans, and I do not own Twilight**** and Dear John.  Mostof the quotes belong to Nicholas Sparks because i just can not leave them out.**

* * *

**E POV**

**"Our story has three parts: a beginning, a middle, and an end. And although this is the way all stories unfold, I still can't believe that ours didn't go on forever." **

My name is Edward Cullen and I live with my dad Carlisle in Wilmington, North Carolina. A city that has the largest port in the state as a long and vibrant history but now strikes me more as a city that came about by accident. Yeah, the weather was wonderful and we have perfect beaches, but it wasn't ready for the north Yankee retirees who wanted some cheap place to spend their golden years. The city is located right on a this spit of land bounded by the Cape Fear river on one side and an ocean on the other. When I was a kid, my dad and I could get from the historic district near the Cape Fear to Wrightsville Beach under 15 minutes, but now it takes nearly an hour to get there because all the stop light and signs, shopping spots had been added. It's always packed on the weekends when tourists come flowing in. Wrightsville Beach is one of the most popular beaches in the state. The beach houses there are ridiculously expensive, but most of them are rented for the Summer. In the city of Wilmington, there are some rich places and some did okay since my dad had the one of the steadiest, solidcitizen jobs in the world-he drove a mail delivery route for the post office.

So the moeny was okay. Not great, but not bad. We lived close to the rich area for me to go to one of the best high schools in the state. Unlike my friends houses, our house was old and small, The porch started creaking, but the backyard was amazing. There was an big oak tree with a tree house I built when i was eight years old. I built the tree house with scraps of wood i got from a construction site. My dad didn't help with the tree house at all (if he hit a mail with a hammer it could could honestly he called an accident). It was the same summer I taught myself how to surf. As you notice my dad and I are different. He was the one who was a nerd in school while i thought school was a social club with sports had poor posture and stumble when he walked, while I bounced all over the place and run fast. I never heard anything about my mom, beside when our neighbors sometimes whisper that the fact she left my dad when I was less then a year old. Though I later thought she met someone else, but my dad didn't never said a word about her, but then again, my dad is the quietest man i have ever met in my life, and has no feelings. He has a routine for his life, Every morning he cooks me scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon and listened as I talked about school, paid the bills on Saturday morning, did the laundry Sunday afternoon, and left the house at every morning at 7:35 a.m. He was socially awkward. He didn't go out on dates or played poker with his friends, instead he spent the whole night looking after his coin collection. That was the only topic he could talk about since I was in the first or second grade. And as i grew up I grew out of coins and started caring about what every guy cared about:girls, sports,cars,music,ect... I noticed the way we lived too. I compared my self with my friends. They had money to spend on going to the movies,buying fancy sunglasses,getting brand new cars for there sweet 16, while I found myself going through the couch searching for quarters to buy myself a McDonald's burger,and getting a 1883 morgan silver dollar from Carson City for my 16th birthday. We were the only one who didn't have a cable T.V. or a micoway oven.

Then fact that we didn't have money, I could have done something, but i just sat there like I was blind. I regreted that action, but I can't undo the past. My dad also noticed it but didn't do anything about it. Just talk about coins. At that same time, I started pulling away from friends, because they were breaking into groups on what movie they saw and shirts they bought at the mall. Then I found my self on the outside looking in. Fuck them. You know how there's always a place for you in high school? Well, I started falling into different groups and ended up in a group who didn't give a damn about influenced me so much, I started cutting class,drank, smoked,gave up on sports,and my grades dropped. At the end of senior year I didn't have anything to turn to because I never applied to a college. So I decided to end roll in the military.

* * *

**Well this chapter was pretty much Edward's life story, but Bella and Edward will meet in the next chapter I promise! If you have read the book, then okay i skipped a part of parts but it was too long to put in a chapter so.... Anyways REVIEW, if I should keep going on this story. SO PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP GOING!!!!!**


End file.
